guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wielder's Boon
How is this balanced when compared to Soothing memories? It has 4 seconds recast, thats it's only 'advantage' Disadvantage? Heals for the same ammount only if the target has a weapon spell, otherwise it heals for less. Also it probably costs more. With the same cast time, this skill doesn't seem to be very good. Should definitly be buffed. Maybe 1/4 cast? :It is a 1/4th cast. -Hesus Bug? From the July 13 Update, it said Wielder's Boon: increased conditional heal to 15..60 Health. But in game, the conditional and unconditional heal are still 15...51, is this a bug or intentional? :Anet's update notes show values from 0 to 15 since early this year, our skill pages show values from 0-12, as they were originally published, for consistancy within our skill and update pages. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:26, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :: No offence, but that is stupid, A-Net should use 0-12 since 15 is impossible to get without runes, although runes is very easy to get. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cwingnam2000 (talk • ) 11:28, 25 August 2006 (CDT). :::anet blows, nothing can be done about it here. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:34, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Please also keep in mind that when you first unlock a skill, the box that appears (this also shows up when you are making a PvP character in the skill selection screen), the range is 0-12 there as well. - Greven 11:47, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah, 0..12 or 0..16 would make more sense than 0..15. One possibility is that the green numbers might, by default, only be explicitly defined for 0 and 15 (which might've been the attribute cap when they hardcoded it), if so, the 0 and 15 values are what the patch team is going to be coding into the patch and typing up in the internal patch notes, and it's a lot simpler to use those numbers than to manually check the values for 12 or 16 for the public patch notes. -- Gordon Ecker 06:31, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::They almost certainly are. The progressions for skills are linear if you draw a line through 0 and 15 and round. Using 0 and 16 and rounding doesn't work. That leaves us with manually checking values, heh. --Fyren 06:33, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Has no-one ever noticed that the green numbers almost always come up with nice round numbers at level 15 attribute? --Ckal Ktak 07:45, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::ANet purposefully does that, hence the 1..15 — Skuld 07:50, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Nightfall So since Razah starts with this skill, does that mean Nightfall owners who don't have Factions have access to this skill on their PvP characters and Heroes? It doesn't affect me since I have Factions, but I just found that interesting. Capcom 15:39, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Interesting indeed... Skyreal 19:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::It seems like some factions skills for Ritualists and Assassins are considered "Core" to those professions, and will appear with your default skillset regardless of which campaigns you own. Page? When I click on links for this skill it keeps saying there's no page. I'm thinking something is wrong here? BladeDVD 00:47, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :"Links for this skill?" --Fyren 02:55, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::Guess that could have been more clear, lol. I did a search for the skill, it would be listed in the results of my search and if I clicked on the link it said there was no page and asked if I wanted to create the article. Same thing for the Quick List of Skills for the Ritualist...the skill was listed, but clicking on it gave me the same message. Same as clicking the "article" tab/link at the top of the page. It's fixed now (thank you!) so it doesn't matter now, but since you asked....BladeDVD 03:07, 21 June 2007 (CDT)